Pokémon Kanto Journeys Episode 1
by Aridium
Summary: Our journey tells a tale about a Pokémon Trainer named Destiny, as he marches through the vast fields of different regions.


**Pokémon Kanto Journeys Episode 1**

Take in mind that I'm not any professional on writing or anything by any means, and I'm not native to any English speaking country, so there might be typos and such. Without anything else on my mind, I hope you enjoy my writings.

Chapter 1: My Very First Pokémon

I was in my room, taking day dreams, and I'd forgotten my TV on and there's Pokémon battle going on. Vileplume and Raticate were battling each other, their trainers, high ranking. "Vileplume, use Sleep Powder!" Vileplume ejected powder from its flower, aiming at Raticate. The opposing trainer shouted: "Agility! Now! Avoid the powder and then use Tackle attack!" Raticate went on to lighting speed, faster than eye could see. The tackle was dead on, and opposing Vileplume was rocketed to the corner of the arena, just smoke after pulverizing the concrete wall.

"Vile… Plume…" the Pokémon whispered. "No! Vileplume, return!" After the Pokémon returned, the trainer kissed its Poké Ball and murmured: "You did well. Now it's time to rest." She chose another Poké Ball and threw it into the ring. Now it was time for Vaporeon. The fight continued.

"Screech! Raticate!" The opposing trainer screamed. "Rain Dance!" Vaporeon trainer shouted. It started raining heavily. The screech hit its foe, though, and Vaporeon struggled trying to compose its balance against the horrifying sound. Vaporeon trainer shouted: "Quickly! Hide in the water!" Vaporeon smiled and nodded, and then transformed into water. Raticate was confused, and rightly so. "Now, Aqua Tail!" Vaporeon emerged behind Raticate and its watery tail hit Raticate's side, fainting it immediately. "No, Raticate!" Raticate's trainer run to Raticate to check if he was okay. "Ra… Rat… Raticate?" Raticate opened its eyes and its smiling trainer greeted him. "I think it's time for a rest, don't you think?"

Announcer yelled: "Now both trainers have used their first Pokémon! Only one Pokémon remains to both trainers!" "Then I choose you, Dragonite!" Ground shook when this heavy Pokémon entered the arena. "Ice Beam now, Vaporeon!" The Ice Beam started forming into Vaporeon's mouth. "Fly to the sky for cover, Dragonite!" Dragonite took cover from the rain clouds. "Where did it go?" Vaporeon trainer noted. "Now use your Thunder move, Dragonite!" Thunder roared up in the clouds, and bolt of lightning struck Vaporeon. The water Pokémon was weak against this powerful attack, but managed to survive without fainting. "Finish it with Brick Break!" Dragonite trainer jolted. Big black mass appeared from the clouds with high speed, coming closer and closer to Vaporeon. Vaporeon trainer smiled and whispered: "A little closer…" Dragonite gained more speed and power by every feet. It only few feet away from Vaporeon when its trainer shouted: "Jump and Ice Beam its wings!" And so did Vaporeon, but not only freezing Dragonite's wings, it froze the whole Pokémon.

* * *

Announcer declared: "Dragonite is unable to continue! Victory to Kanto Master Amy!" And then, suddenly, my TV was shut down. I arose from my sleep and in sleepy tone almost yelled: "Hey, I was watching that…" When I took off my Kanto inspired bandana from my eyes, which I won from sending at least a hundred entries to the Pokémon Champion League, it was my mom. "Mom?" My sleepy eyes stared at her, knowing nothing much of what is going on here.

"Professor Oak will be here any minute now! You can't sleep right now." My mother lectured me. "Oh right… guess I overslept again!" My mother looked at me, stunned: "If you think you will be an excellent Pokémon Trainer, you can't oversleep!" "I know…" I responded and at the same moment, the doorbell rang. "That must be Oak! Now on your best behavior Destiny, or you'll never get your first Pokémon…"

* * *

When I arrived to kitchen, graying professor Oak drank tea from my mother's finest tea set. In the center of the table was a box. "Ah, Destiny, how are you?"

"I'm fine, professor! What kind of Pokémon you got?" I was so hyped, I couldn't handle my excitement.

"Well now, young Destiny, eager to start your journey already?"

"You bet, professor! What kind of Pokémon you got for me?"

"Now, now, young Destiny, you must know that Pokémon…" I already knew the slogan and finished it for him: "Aren't toys of war but friends. And you need to care for them, because they're living creatures."

"You'll become an excellent trainer if you continue with those kinds of morals…" he noted, his hand on his chin as he was thinking. "Your mother and father seems to have an excellent farm here. Perfect place for Pokémon… I figured your parents would take care for your Pokémon that aren't with you. I've even provided Poké Ball transport machine here and registered your Pokédex to it, so whenever you catch a new Pokémon and you have a full party, it will be transformed into right here."

I turned to my mother with fire in my eyes: "Will you take care of my Pokémon?"

"Of course dear! I'll take of your Pokémon as they would be mine!"

* * *

After finishing tea and biscuits, we headed to the veranda. It was a sunny day and our farm's plains were glowing with flowers. Professor Oak opened the case, which held three Poké Balls.

"So Destiny, as there weren't any new Trainers at Pallette or any other towns, I'm offering all three starters to you."

I was shocked, all three? "Are you sure about that, professor? Aren't those very rare Pokémon?"

"They sure are, but I entrust them to your care, because I know you'll take good care of them." My mother was almost as excited as me for my new partners. She glowed with joy.

I picked up the three Poké Balls and looked at them. Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. I threw the balls on air yelled: "Come out you all!" Squirtle was in its shell, resting. When Charmander appeared in front of me, he started chasing its tail and Bulbasaur started sniffing flowers front of her.

"Hey guys, I'm Destiny!" Squirtle spouted its head from its shell and yawned. I carefully handed my hand to him, he sniffed it couple of times and then started licking. "Stop! That tickles!" My mother laughed and professor Oak chuckled. Next was Charmander. He stopped chasing his tail when my hand reached to him. He momentarily stared at it, then continued chasing his tail. Lastly was Bulbasaur. I knew she was a sweetheart a moment when I saw her. When she saw me reaching to her, she jumped to me and gave me a big hug. Everyone laughed. It was a beautiful start to a wonderful journey.


End file.
